<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Five Senses by rootlessprophecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529516">The Five Senses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy'>rootlessprophecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Senses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How each sense plays when waking up next to the person you love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddy Murphy/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Five Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Sight:</b> He sees his lover sleeping next to him. His hair is in disarray from a night of tossing and turning. He wonders what the other was dreaming about to cause such a ruckus during the night, but to see him so peaceful now with his mouth slightly open is something he wouldn't trade in the world.</p><p><b>Smell:</b> Turning ever so slowly so as not to wake Seth up his face is now close to luscious black hair. His hair smells faintly of lemon sage. Buddy remembers being there when Seth chose that shampoo to try. He's glad Seth picked it because the scent is always welcoming.</p><p><b>Touch:</b> So cautiously he moves his hand to place it on the other's chest. The feeling of a rhythmic heartbeat is calming and brings a warm smile to his face. Buddy then slides his hand up, chest hair brushing against his palm, to gently cup the sleeping face. Seth's black beard feels soft against his palm. The tips of his fingers resting against skin are warm.</p><p><b>Sound:</b> "Why're you touching my face?" murmurs Seth. His voice groggy with sleep. "Because you looked so beautiful I couldn't resist" Buddy replies with. He moves his hand away from the other's face, pushes the blanket off himself, and stands up. He stretches and loudly yawns as he stands. Buddy takes a look at Seth and chuckles, "Come on, sleeping beauty. Time to get dressed." Seth huffs, but opens his eyes and sits up. As Seth stretches he links his fingers together and cracks his knuckles. Buddy and Seth tread across the room and Seth opens the closet. Shuffling of hangers can be heard as each man looks for what to wear. With clothes chosen they both walk to the restroom.</p><p><b>Taste</b>: Standing side-by-side at their sinks they brush their teeth. Buddy's thankful for the minty flavor washing away the morning breath he has, but to be extra cautious after he finishes brushing his teeth he rinses his mouth out with an even stronger mint taste of mouth wash. Just as Seth finishes up Buddy leans up and gives Seth a peck. Lips quickly pressed against each other for just a few seconds. Warmth does not have a flavor, but if it did Buddy imagines it would taste just like Seth. Buddy moves to walk out, but Seth grasps his wrist and stops him. He turns around and opens his mouth to ask a question, but his question is left unspoken as Seth's lips press against his, tongues easily finding each other. Buddy closes his eyes and savors the addition of Seth's cinnamon flavored kiss.</p><p><b>Mixed:</b> Buddy's hands move to entangle themselves in Seth's hair and tug. Seth moans into the kiss and his hands find themselves against Buddy's back, nails racking against Buddy's shirt. Even with a shirt separating nails from skin Buddy feels them. Parting from the other's lips Seth moves to kiss along the side of Buddy's neck. Seth inhales the light scent of citrus and sandalwood from Buddy's cologne. "No marks, babe," Buddy mumbles as he leans his head to the side. Hands let go of soft, black hair and slide down for arms to wrap the other's waist. Seth peppers kisses along Buddy's neck before he kisses the other on the lips, then pulls away. Both can see that their cheeks are flushed and can feel the other's breath. "We should start our day like this every day," Seth says before letting go. Buddy lets his arms fall to the side and steps away, already missing the warmth. "Lets just make it to breakfast before we get too into it," Buddy muses as he walks out with Seth following shortly behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>